Across the Divide
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: was actually supposed to be a re write of decode but became a different story altogether. Sonic/Fem Chris pairing. Rated M (New chap 8!)
1. Chapter 1

**Decode **

_**Here I sit beneath the twilight sky,**_

_**Watching and waiting for the sun to say goodnight**_

_**Let the world around me darken to a velvet black, where I can see the face on the silvery moon smiling back.**_

_**And the stars scatter across the midnight sky, twinkle like a million fireflies, **_

_**Somewhere beyond the great divide-**_

_**Beyond the bounderies of space and time. **_

_**Someone else is watching a sky just like mine-**_

_**With eyes as clear as bright green emerald sea's, **_

_**I wonder if this girl knows that her heart belongs to me. **_

_**Hmm, hmm, hmm- **_

_**This is my decode, the message that I sending straight to you. **_

_**Where ever you are tonight I hope that you're thinking of me too! **_

_**(*****************************************************************************************************************************)**_

He took a breath to start singing the song again when the hanger attached to his home suddenly opened a crack and Tails came out of it and then closed the hanger door behind him and walked over to the tree that he was precariously perched in and tipped his head back, his golden brown eyes searching, searching- If he was lucky at all the little fox wouldn't see him and just move- Ah damn, he saw him.

He could tell by the way Tail's eyes narrowed at him a bit. Making him shift almost uncomfortably under the younger male's stare. "You're doing it again." The fox called out absently as he finally looked away so that he could wipe some of the grease he'd gotten on his hands, off. After calculating whether or not he was a threat to him at the moment before dismissing him entirely.

So he was hanging out in his favorite tree. Big deal. Why did having himself a nice spot in a tree automatically make other's think that he was planning to ambush them? And no one could blame his track record Except for Knuckles and that was only because when he took the trees when that male was around he had every intention of doing bodily harm to him.

"So?" He replied softly as he sat back and folded his arms so that both of his hands were behind his head.

"You make people nervous when you sit in your tree like that." Tails pointed out, making him scowl a bit.

Like he cared what others thought. What he did on his home turf was no one's business but his own. And besides, many of the others that Tail's was mentioning had a bad habit of trying to scent mark his home, his tree and pretty much anything else that was his. And that pretty much pissed him off. So yeah, he didn't care if he made them nervous or not.

They needed to learn to stay the hell away from his home!

"So?" He said again, his tone slightly impatient before he added, "I can see better from up here." Of course he could better defend his territory from the tree as well but then he didn't need to say that out loud. Tails more than knew what he was capable of. The little fox had pulled him off of a few bloody bodies in the short few years that he'd known him.

And really as long as he wasn't going after the fox the kid had nothing to really complain about.

"You were singing that weird song again." The kid said almost so softly that he didn't hear him at first. His ears twitched for a second and he made a low irritated sound. Why the hell did the kid persist in bringing up things he didn't want to talk about? He wondered as the fox took several seconds to finish cleaning his fur then scaled his tree like it was a small hill or something.

There was so little effort put behind the climb that he was tempted to kick the kid out of his tree and make him do it again just for spite.

The fox stopped a limb or so lower than he was and caught him glaring down at him through narrowed emerald green eyes. _Damn. Almost had him- _He thought as he said in a somewhat defensive tone, "The song isn't weird."

The kid gave him 'the look' as he had dubbed it. The look, was something along the lines of speaking without actual words. And those words were, _you're a dumbass. _And maybe he was a dumbass, but then again maybe he wasn't. And as for the song itself- speaking of it was off limits. The kid knew that, so why was he bringing it up when he had so obviously pointed that out the last time it had been brought up in conversation?

"It is weird. You know our species doesn't function well under certain circumstances."

_Ah yes_, _circumstances..._ He thought as he rolled his eyes, he was about to get lectured again by the brat. He could tell by the kid's tone that he was raring to go. And go he did. "What is the song about?" The fox asked knowing that he was probably trying to restrain himself from reaching down and grabbing him by the scruff of the neck by this point.

He gnashed his teeth as he replied. "A girl."

"And?" Tails prompted. Waiting for him to name what else the song was about. He muttered an oath about the fox's mother under his breath and nearly fell out of the tree when the kid reached up and grabbed his foot and pulled hard enough to almost topple him from his place in retaliation. "Keep you're comments about my mother from the conversation unless you want me to rip out your tongue!" Tails growled as his fur bristled and stood on end.

He started to open his mouth and say something else about the kids mother, but at the last moment thought it better to shut his mouth. Especially since he knew the kid well enough to know that he'd carry out his threat. And he'd probably be conscious while it happened- so yeah- no more mother comments.

Bummer. He supposed that he'd just have to save those for Knuckles or something.

"Now, what else is the song about?" Tails asked again, this time in his normal tone.

He sighed knowing that the kid wouldn't stop pestering him until he'd been thoroughly lectured and replied, "A girl and love."

"Right. But our kind don't feel feelings as strong as _love_. We're too territorial and only mate for the sole purpose of continuing the species. Nothing more."

"Not me."

"What?" The kid snapped, his golden brown eyes fixed on him as he tipped his head back.

"I said, not me." He said again, this time louder as he glared down at his only friend who was quickly becoming a pest. Honestly why didn't the brat just go home already? Had his den burned to the ground while he wasn't looking or something?

The fox sighed and shifted then suddenly climbed up to his limb and planted his foot in his face and pushed him off of his perch and out of the tree before he could so much as react. He hit the ground on his left side with an ungraceful (and painful) sounding thud as Tails dropped out of the tree a foot or so from him while he groaned and tried to pick himself up off of the ground.

But honestly the fall had jarred him more than he had anticipated a small fall from such a distance could. His shoulder hurt and he was shaking slightly as he turned furious green eyes on the two tailed fox and bared his teeth in a snarl. _"What. The. Fuck?" _He growled out as he finally managed to stop shaking and get to his feet.

Tails gave him a dispassionate look, as if he didn't care that he had just ruffled his quills and said. "We don't feel love."

To which he spat, "I. Do." And it was true. Out of all the other's of his species, he seemed to be the only one who felt things that the other's couldn't. He felt pain more keenly, was more aware of how his abilities set him apart. And while Tails might one day mate simply to procreate, he would have only one mate in his entire life.

He knew it. He felt it.

He'd even seen her. She wasn't one of his kind. She was something else. Something that he had never encountered or seen before. She had green eyes and hair (or was it fur?) as red as blood. And she was damned beautiful. So much so that it made his heart ache.

Tails stood there staring at Sonic for a good ten minutes or so, his body tense just in case his friend decided to attack him for kicking him out of the tree. But when he didn't move and his green eyes started to look kind of glassy, Tails cocked his head and moved forward just a bit- cautiously- and waved his hand in front of Sonic's face. And when he didn't react...

The fox got a really bad feeling that maybe Sonic had actually been hurt in the fall.

Which would have shocked him greatly considering that the tree limb the blue hedgehog had been on had just been a good six feet off of the ground. Nothing more. Sonic leapt from higher places as often as every other day and while Tails realized that his landing on the ground had been less than desirable- he didn't want Sonic to be hurt. He had just been trying to knock some sense into his thick skull, that's all.

After all, their kind were incapable of love. It didn't matter how much they wanted it or wished for it or tried to feign the feeling of affection. They just couldn't grasp what wasn't there. Sonic knew that. So why did he keep torturing himself like this? Why did he use that damn song to convince himself that he was capable of more? He just didn't understand.

"Sonic? Hey are you okay?" He asked as he waved his hand in front of Sonic's eyes again. His concern mounting by the second.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************)

_Sonic could see her again- _

_The female that was his future mate. She was sitting on what looked like a stone terrace with a wall at her back dressed only in a long sleeved white shirt that fell a little past her thighs. _

_He moved in closer to get a good look at her and was somewhat surprised to note that her aside from the blood red wealth of silken hair that hung almost down to her waist and the bit that fell in her face and curled along her jaw- she was furless. Her face, her small hands, her long slender shapely legs, were all furless. Wonderfully so. _

_Giving him a clearer view of pale ivory skin. She had no claws- though her fingernails were a bit on the long side. Her green eyes were staring blankly up at the sky as small teeth chewed at her soft pink bottom lip. She had tiny ears, tiny toes, tiny feet. Her build was delicate yet wonderfully curved in all the right places. _

_Reaching out tentatively, he placed one of his hands over her's and said, "I'm right here." As she looked down at the hand his was resting over, making him smile. It was almost as if she could feel him there with her, he thought when suddenly he was ripped away from her by a vicious slap to the face and an all too familiar voice practically screaming, _

_"Oh my God what is wrong with you! Stop holding my hand! Your drooling!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, second chap...

(********************************************************************************************************************************************)

One month later-

Sonic sighed quietly as he held the soft fabric of one of his gloves while he absently pulled on the other and wondered if he could back out of this particular venture since he had more or less been blackmailed into it by both Knuckles and Tails when they had come busting into his home earlier that morning, freaking out.

Honestly, in what warped world did they live where they all lived by the rule that _he_ cleaned up their stupid messes? And why wasn't he ditching these losers to go catch up on his damn sleep? God knew that he needed it after not being able to sleep more than an hour for the past two weeks.

The answer came in two's, 1) Knuckles had been robbed of the cursed magical emeralds that he was supposed to always protect. And 2) He was the only person who apparently had the knowledge and skill to get the emeralds back before they were used by something that Knuckles had informed him was known as an 'enhanced hu-man'.

Whatever the hell that was.

"Sonic- If you try to bail before those emeralds are back in the sacred temple... I'll spread rumors that you haven't mated yet because you're into guys." Tails voice growled in his ear through the tiny radio that they were using to communicate. And unless Sonic missed his guess, allowed Tails total access to his thoughts. _Damn his evil sadistic furry little hide._ Sonic thought as he slowly turned his head to glare at the fox.

Taking a short moment from prepping for what was to come to imagine his hands around Tails neck. Throttling the life out of him before he spat his glove out of his mouth and hissed, "Bite. Me."

"No thanks. Your not my type. You're too prickly." Tails deadpanned causing the older male the bristle slightly and then hiss at him like an enraged cat.

Tails glanced at the blue hedgehog out of the corner of his eye and smirked. If he didn't know any better- he'd think that he just made Sonic blush. But that couldn't be true. Sonic usually didn't blush for any reason. He wasn't shy or bashful enough too. In fact he often seemed a lot older than his mere nineteen years. But today, however, Tails comment seemed to have embarrassed him since the fox could see the faint traces of color under the soft beige fur on his face.

"Oh wow-" Tails muttered more to himself than Sonic as the older male pulled on his other glove and tried to ignore him. Which was easier said than done when one had the hearing of a canine coupled with a tiny little radio that magnified sound stuck in your ear. "I really embarrassed you, didn't I?" Tail asked, sounding more innocent than Sonic knew him to be.

There was nothing innocent about a twelve year old who was already shacked up with a twenty something year old female doing god knows what, and _blackmailing_ his supposed best friend. _Nothing! _

"I'm not embarrassed." Sonic lied and almost jumped out of his skin when Tail's raised his voice and practically shouted at him.

"You liar! I can tell that you're embarrassed!"

"Shut the hell up and fly the damn plane!" Sonic shouted back as he sat down on the wing of the Tornado- the plane that Tails and he had both built for fun when they had been first trying to get to know one another- trying hard to resist the urge to say something horrible about Tails mother and maybe chance the kid actually killing him. At least then he wouldn't have to go through with this stupid 'mission' that he'd been given.

So maybe it was something worth considering... He thought when he heard Tails say, "Game time." And thought, Crap. There's no backing out now. As he was literally dumped in the middle of the strangest place he'd ever seen before.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************)

Chris Thorndyke walked the crowded hallways of her school very close to having an anxiety attack. God she hated this place. Hated the structure and rules and- "Hey Thorndyke. How much lunch money did you get this week?" A very familiar voice asked in a menacing tone that set her teeth on edge as she turned her head to look at the person who had spoken to her.

Blond, beautiful, and a petty bully, Jamie Ann Grey- an old childhood 'friend' of Chris's- stood just a few feet away from Chris with her cheerleader gal pals at her back staring the petite red head down like a pack of rabid dogs. As Chris sighed and wondered if they going to come to blows again this time as she eyed the girls back before bothering to give any kind of reply.

"Why Jamie, I do believe that jealousy makes you look uglier than the time I broke you're nose."

Jamie's eye twitched slightly. "Jealous? Of what?"

"Aw, why my bra size of course," Chris said knowing that it would infuriate the blond as she placed a hand over her chest to draw everyone's eyes there. It worked. "See, my boobs grew another cup size before the school year started. I'm almost a C-cup now."

"So what?" Jamie growled, her left eye twitching a little bit. Chris smirked at her and twisted the knife further.

"So what? Why else would a girl of a supposedly nice background steal someone's lunch money? You're secretly saving up for a boob job aren't ya? What's wrong? Can't ask mommy or daddy for help?"

Jamie made a little growling sound and launched herself at her as Chris just smiled and side stepped the dumbass so that she slammed into the wall behind the red head and skidded down it and lay on the floor bleeding and whimpering as Chris knelt down and rolled her over onto her back to assess the damage and mentally cringed as she saw the amount of blood covering Jamie's face and clothing.

"Whoa, looks like you broke you're nose again..." She said as she thought, She knew that I was baiting her so why did she fall for it? Does she secretly want my family to use my collage fund to pay for any and all of her potential future plastic surgery?

With an irritated sigh Chris carefully helped the crying teen up since none of her so called friends had bothered to make a move to see if Jamie was still alive and kicking- either too afraid to move or too shocked to bother- and grabbed Jamie's things from one of the other girls, a brunette with soft blue eyes, then linked one arm with Jamie's. And tried to ignore the sudden and painful pang she felt in the center of her chest as she led her former friend away to the nurses office.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sonic slammed his back against the nearest wall as he reached the end of the corridor and the door opened with a swishing sound, letting him inside where he hid in the nearest corner so that he could observe the thing called 'enhanced hu-man'. The creature as it turned out was practically furless aside from the wild orange-ish tuft of fur over it's mouth.

It's eyes were covered by goggles similar to the ones that Tails used to have, and it's body... Ew. How anything that fat looking could move with all of the metal pieces attached to it was beyond Sonic. But somehow this hu-man managed to move around just fine, so maybe the metal wasn't weighing it down any.

The room itself was a standard military room. Easy to spy from, and easy to defend. Bare walled, metallic- Ideal for if the place should ever come under attack from the outside. But an attack on the inside however would rip the walls, doors and everything else wide open.

_Those jerks. This is why they sent me in after the emeralds alone._ Sonic thought as he made a soft, nearly inaudible huffing sound. Knuckles and Tails had sent him in not just to retrieve the emeralds but to rip the place apart. After all that seemed to be one of his many talents.

He was about to get up and take the place apart when he caught the shimmering light of the emeralds as they started to glow and frowned. _Oh_, _that can't be good- _He thought mere seconds before the room went up in an explosion of some kind and he was suddenly thrown through something and found himself falling, falling...


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic felt his molecules come apart bit by bit, felt the pain and agony of feeling his body being pulled savagely pulled and wrenched this way and that- of wanting to move- yet having no limbs to move. Of wanting to scream- yet having no lungs in which to draw air and do so. The sensations felt like something he had experienced once before when he was young, barely more than a child really. And once the sensations had stopped, he recalled feelings of disorientation, aches and pains in his joints, nausea, painful headaches that made him sensitive to light and sound.

Perhaps when his body reassembled itself he would feel those things again. Which meant that he'd have to manage through the headaches and joint aches and pains. As long as he didn't move too much. Or look too long at the sky if it was bright outside.

Yeah, that sounded like an awesome plan.

And if his body never reassembled itself... Then he'd see if he could haunt Tails and Knuckles for sending him on this fools errand that seemed to have- damn what was the word? His head, or rather his head molecules appeared to be starting to hurt even more than he recalled from his youth. Ah yes, now he remembered- _died_.

Yes that was it, Tails and Knuckles had sent him to die on this fools errand so in retaliation he'd see if he could haunt them! Ya know, rattle some chains, yank out some fur, jerk them out of their beds just after they managed to go to sleep and then slap them maybe six or seven times. And he'd do it just because he was a spiteful male. Didn't that sound like it could be fun?

It certainly sounded like fun from where he was floating, scattered across the universe or where ever the hell he was.

But then as suddenly as he was scattered across the universe, he was aware of stars. Galaxies of them that numbered in the millions. All of which he was moving past at the speed of light. There were so many of them that he was barely able to process them all when his body suddenly started to reassemble itself and he was once again falling...

(********************************************************************************************************************************************)

Chris sat in the back of her personal limo listening to the music on her Ipod shuffle while trying to ignore her driver Mr. Tanaka who was in the process of chewing her out because of what had happened at school with Jamie earlier. Not that she didn't appreciate the sudden appearance of his parenting skills or anything but she already had parents.

Both of whom would rather be working than be seen dead with her apparently.

Or so she had overheard her mother say once while talking to her father when she had gone downstairs after dinner one night to invite them to parent teacher night. She believed her mother's exact words were, "I wouldn't be seen dead with that little monster. Honestly Charles, why didn't you let me abort her?"

There was nothing like hearing those words from one's mother to make a child feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

So after that she had come to disdain her parents almost as much as they seemed to hate her. They would try to manipulate her or outright ignore her and she in turn... Well she keyed their cars and private jets and then set them on fire.

But hey, when you're parents would pay to keep your shit out of the papers- why not have some fun right?

"Honestly, what would your parents think?" Mr. Tanaka said in a horrified tone. Chris looked at him for a moment and tilted her head to the side a bit and then reached up and pressed the button that shut the window separating the front of the limo from the back and watched as the Asian man's face turned a peculiar shade of reddish purple as it vanished behind bulletproof, tinted glass.

Once she was sure Mr. Tanaka's voice couldn't reach her any more she sighed and started to lean back in her seat when all of a sudden the whole vehicle was hit by something with enough force to almost rip through the roof of the back completely in half, startling her to the point where she actually climbed up into her seat and stared wide eyed down at what had torn through her car as the limo came to a very abrupt stop, and she could hear Tanaka scrambling to get out of the front so that he could reach her as she looked down at the prone figure lying on the floor and started to hyperventilate a little bit.

_Holy shit_- Was that a person cosplaying? Had someone actually painted themselves blue and put on a silly costume and used her car to commit some strange form of suicide? She wondered as she heard as well as felt the jarring sensation that came from Tanaka ripping her door (or what was left of the twisted metal) off of it's hinges and grabbing her by the shoulders and started to haul her out when the person, creature, blue thingy laying on the floor of her car suddenly reached out and snagged her ankle in one freakishly large hand- this time she screamed.

She didn't mean too, and under normal circumstances wouldn't have. But then these were not normal circumstances in the least. So surely she was allowed to be, just for a moment, freaked out just like anyone else would be.

Looking back at the person from her place half in and out of the limo, with Mr. Tanaka pulling on her- the person lifted it's head ever so slightly and looked at her through glazed emerald green eyes as the little pointy things on either side of it's head _twitched_.

Yes that's right. They twitched! Like little animal ears!

Only there was nothing remotely little about this particular fella.

At nearly five foot seven inches (unless she missed her guess) then what she was looking at was either an animal mutation or something else entirely. Which was just a tad bit exciting up until the pint where it slowly started to drag itself towards her while using it's grip on her leg to try and dislodge her from Tanaka before speaking or something to that effect anyways.

"Tal'oosh ni zien." _I've finally found you. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Tal'oosh ni zien." _I've finally found you. _

Was all that Sonic could even vaguely remember since he lost consciousness soon after that with his head resting in "Red's" lap. Or maybe that had been a dream? All he knew was that when he next opened his eyes again he was in a strange place, a bedroom (a large and very spacious one) from the looks of it with a big four post canopy bed that had copper and red silk hanging from the top of the bed, down, down along the posts where the fabric touched the floor.

On one side of the bed the fabric was shut like a curtain and on the other side it had been left wide open and there were faint traces of someone having been close by. For how long he had no idea, but he appreciated the fact that whoever it was had taken the time to tend to the few bumps, cuts and bruises that he had as he slowly pushed himself upright and did a mental check on his body and how it worked- he finally sighed in relief.

Everything was there. Everything was intact and functioning normally. He could move his limbs, he cleared his throat a few times, twitched his ears and tail... Now all he had to do was figure out _where_ he was and_ how_ he had gotten there. Though he was pretty sure that the answer had something to do with Chaos Control somehow sending him to this strange place.

Shifting slightly where he sat, the covers that had been tucked around him fell away to pool around his hips and he was about to jump out of the bed when he noticed something that he hadn't before. There was something under the covers with him, something a little smaller than he was in height and mass. Curious, and cautious at the same time he slipped his hand under the covers and moved it slowly towards the thing laying next to him and stopped when he came into contact with something soft.

It wasn't fur.

It was flesh if the texture was anything to go by. Soft and very tender flesh. Shifting his hand just a bit more he skimmed it along the bared flesh until his fingers met the curve of something. A jaw maybe? Trailing his fingers along the curve, he let his hand stop when he felt a gentle fluttering under his fingertips and tried to figure out what the fluttering was for just a second.

It wasn't breath. There was no warmth to it. So then what- He placed his free hand over his chest and closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to think, but then he noticed the beating of his own heart and scowled for a moment when it took on a 'fluttering' sensation. So that's what he had felt. A pulse.

The soft rhythmic, pulse of some unknown creature's heart.

Gulping a little bit, he let his hand drop away from his chest and decided to find out who or what was laying so calmly next to him, and flipped the covers and sheets back away from what he assumed to be the head of the creature and then froze as his eyes landed on 'Red'. Dear god- His future mate was the one laying next to him! He let out a shakey breath as he thought, _What if I had awoken still disoriented and attacked her thinking that she meant to harm me?_

He could have really hurt her if that had happened. Hell, he could have accidentally murdered her if that had happened!

Reaching out, he very carefully placed a hand on her slender shoulder and gently shook her. "Sa'la. Sa'la, er no ven." _Red. Red, wake up. _

Moaning softly, Red stirred for a moment and opened her eyes to look at him for a second before saying, "Oh, your awake now." Then closing her eyes again and seemed to go back to sleep. _Irking_ the blue hedgehog to the point of madness as he gnashed his teeth in frustration and then scooped her up in his arms and ignoring the aches and pains in his body, climbed out of the bed and looked around the room for someplace closely resembling... Oh there it was! Across the room, tucked in the corner away from everything else.

Shifting his hold on Red, Sonic made his way to the bathroom and checked out the room before finding what he was really looking for. The bathtub. After all, if Red refused to wake up then he'd simply have to wake her up, wouldn't he?

Carefully laying her in the tub, he arranged her slight body so that her head would be above water then after studying the facets for a moment- turned them on. Totally unprepared for the sudden shriek of outrage and the string of curses that would follow as he jumped back away from the tub while Red shot upward shaking and sputtering before she glared at him and growled something that he could only seem to translate as, "What the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?"

A moment before she turned the water off and climbed out of the tub dripping wet and shivering.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris sneezed as she made her way past the wide eyed, human sized blue... What was it again? Tanaka had called it a hedgehog, hadn't he, right before he had run from the room screaming "It's going to kill us all in our sleep!" After helping her tend to it's wounds and identify the animal that it most appeared to be kin too.

Grabbing a towel from the towel rack hanging on the wall just over the hedgehog's shoulder and wrapped it around herself in an effort to warm herself up and then shot the hedgehog a dirty look before saying in a shaky voice, "I bet you think you're pretty funny huh."

The hedgehog tilted his head to the side as if it understood her words, his ears twitching slightly as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him along behind her out of the bathroom intending to change her clothes once she dried off a little bit more. Once in her bedroom she let the hedgehog's hand go and started to rub the towel against her skin so quickly that after a moment or so her flesh started to tingle and burn as it slowly turned almost as red as her hair.

_Gah!_ Jesus-H-Christ, this was why she hated the cold! Because no matter how much she rubbed or dried herself, she'd stay cold until she managed to get her core temperature back up to it's normal ninety-nine point six degree's. Shivering again as she made her way over to her dresser, she pulled out a clean shirt, bra, and panties then stopped and set everything down so that she could pat herself down and nearly _growled_.

Growled dammit!

The black spandex biker shorts that she had been wearing under her sleeping shirt were soaked and she didn't have another pair. Hell and damnation... She thought in irritation as she first pulled her sleeping shirt over her head, completely ignoring the fact that there was a male humanoid standing just a few feet away observing her every move.

Sonic tilted his head to the left ever so slightly as he saw the material of Red's shirt come off, exposing the creamy smooth skin of her torso and back and felt his mouth start to water a bit.

_Oh wow_, He thought as he absently wiped at his mouth with the back of one gloved hand. Red was absolutely stunning without the flimsy material that she covered herself in. Moving silently from where he had been standing, just outside the bathroom door- he move in closer to get a better look at her as his fingers started to twitch.

He wanted to touch her. To run his gloved hands along the silky skin and explore her soft body. To bury his face against the side of her neck and inhale the distinctly sweet feminine scent of her that hung so thickly in the air of the room. To tangle his fingers in her thick hair and see if it was as warm and tempting as it looked.

She pulled on something- a strange sort of...clothing? That's sole purpose was to cover her breasts. Then pulled on her dry shirt over it before slopping the clothing covering the lower half of her body down her long slender legs, and he blinked as her scent hit him fully. Nearly knocking him off of his feet.

Her scent was so strong!

And it was making him hungry in ways that no other female he'd met ever had before. Then just as quickly as she had shucked the clothes that kept that oh-so-wonderful smell in, it was gone again and he blinked his eyes and stared hard at her back as if trying to silently demand that she lose those pieces of clothing again.

She didn't seem to notice.

In fact she didn't even seem to recall that he was there until he got frustrated and growled. The normally low rumbling sound increasing in volume until he didn't even seem to recognize the sound that was coming from his own throat. Red turned her head to look at him and he automatically stopped growling and just stood rooted to the floor staring back at her as she frowned slightly and picked up the towel that she had discarded a few moments before and started to dry her hair.

Her eyes fixed on him the entire time she rubbed at her scalp and the long tresses hanging down her back until she felt it was acceptably dry and then picked up her former clothing and wrapping them in the towel, she made her way past him into the bathroom for a moment and put her things away then came back out and gave him a peculiar look then asked, "You hungry?"

Sonic took a moment to try and translate her words, but could only make out one. _Hungry. _

Yes, yes, he was. How had she known?


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic stared down at the various dishes laid out before him and Red and felt more than a little twinge of disappointment. Ah.. So this was what Red had meant when she had asked him if he was hungry. She had been referring to the physical need for food. Not the physical need to fulfill- you know what- never mind. The more he thought about the other meaning of the word hungry, the more his blood heated in his veins.

And the more disappointed he felt about how things had gone thus far.

Red, it seemed from his observations of her behavior; neither saw him as a male nor a prospective mate. Something that was more that a bit_ irksome_ to the blue hedgehog as he continued to observe her as she sat down across from him. Yet was still well within arms reach. She was fully dressed now. In a peculiar yet slightly baggy, white long sleeved shirt with a light blue and pale green and soft purple- were those butterflies scattered along the sleeves and around the hem of the shirt?- and she had pulled on a pale green colored skirt and pair of skin tight knee length white pants under it.

Her hair was dry now and had been styled in a twist and was being held up off of her nape by a strange looking thing with teeth. All in all, Red looked adorable. Truly she did. Now if he could just figure out how to communicate with her... But then that wouldn't take him much longer.

"Here try these." Red's voice broke his train of thought as she set a flat dish of some kind down in front of him and started to put something on the yellow on the dish when he caught the scent of another creature close by and automatically sniffed as he looked around. His body going utterly ridged in his seat when he caught sight of another furless creature like Red. Only this one was tall, with tanned skin and had thick, short black hair.

Sonic shifted a little bit in his seat as the creature got nearer, his curiosity somewhat piqued until he caught the scent of male hormones in the creature as he came to a stop next to Red. And Sonic almost hissed in warning up until the creature looked at him with fear in it's eyes. Causing Sonic to glare daggers at the unknown male as he stepped close to Red and leaned down and asked in a somewhat timid tone that he apparently thought that Sonic couldn't hear. Much less understand.

"Are you sure it's safe to keep that thing around?"

Sonic feigned boredom as he pushed the yellow stuff on his dish around with his fingers while he took a moment to translate what was being said. _"Sure...safe...keep?" _

To which Red replied, "I don't see why not. He's intelligent enough. He may even understand what we're saying."

Sonic's ears twitched as he focused on the sound of Red's voice and closed his eyes for a moment. Her voice was so sweet and soft and lyrical, He thought with a small smile as he translated her words. _"Don't...see...why...not. Intelligent...enough. May...even...understand...saying." _Well, at least someone was catching on to him, Sonic thought with a slight grin as he continued to listen to the two speak.

"But- But he nearly ripped your limo in two!"

"So?"

"So? So! I'm trying to make a point to you that he may be dangerous!"

Sonic took a moment to study the pronunciation of what he'd heard of Red's language so far and knew that he just might have a chance to speak to her himself and took a moment to translate what the male had said before trying. After all if Red became concerned about something that had to do with him, his behavior or his presence then she might decide to send him away or something.

Which would be her right since they weren't mated yet, but he wasn't telling her squat about that since it was the only thing buying him time until they were mated.

"Don't bother trying to kid yourself just because I'm cute and furry. I'm dangerous all right," He said as he abruptly stopped pushing the yellow stuff on his dish around and looked directly at the male. His emerald held no warmth in them for the male who was recoiling as if Sonic had just taken a bite out of him or something. If anyone was going to see warmth it would be Red. He glanced at her to see how she was taking this new information in and caught her duck her head as she quickly slapped a hand to her mouth and her slender body started to shake a bit, and wondered if perhaps he shouldn't have said anything at all before he flushed and hastily added, "I'm dangerous to others. But not to Red. I couldn't hurt her even if my life depended on it."

"Red?" Red asked as she lifted her head so that he could see her face. It was flushed, like she was blushing and her eyes were sparkling too. It took Sonic a moment, but finally he understood why Red had ducked her head. She had been quietly laughing.

Sonic nodded his head and reached out and grasped a strand of her hair that had somehow between being the time it had been tied back and now, managed to escape the thingy tying it back and held the strand up in front of her eyes and repeated his nickname for her. "Red." His tongue seeming to trip over the syllables of her language twice before getting them right.

"Oh, so that's what you've named me," Red said in understanding before saying. "But that isn't my real name."

Sonic let go of her hair and shrugged. "It's the only name I've known you by since I first saw you."

Blinking Chris frowned a little bit, wondering if perhaps Mr. Tanaka was right and she should be alarmed, then asked, "Huh? What do you mean? We've never met in person before."

"No. Not in person. But I often saw you when I closed my eyes and dreamt," Sonic said a little shyly as he started to fidget nervously with the hem of one of his gloves. "You were..." He paused to try and think of a word in his language to tell her how beautiful she was but came up empty. There simply weren't enough words in his language to express beauty correctly.

Seeing that he was at a loss, Chris reached out tentatively and placed her hand on top of his head, between his ears. Right above his quills, where his blue fur was still soft and very gently ran her fingers through his fur until he looked at her. "It's okay, big guy. How about we save the explanation for later, hm? Instead let's just focus on introductions and then breakfast, okay."

He studied her for a moment then slowly nodded his head and said, "I'm Sonic." At which point Red pulled her arm back to her side of the table and smiled as she said.

"And my name is Chris. Nice to meet you Sonic."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chris, _Sonic thought as he watched as his mate piled some more stuff onto his dish. His eyes never wavering from her face. _Chris, mate to Sonic. _It had a nice ring to it, he admitted to himself as he blinked and glanced away from her face to look down at the stuff she had put before him to...eat? He was supposed to eat this, or at least he assumed he was. But it was all so peculiar looking he wasn't sure if he _could_ eat it.

Not that that was Chris's fault. She probably just wasn't aware of just what his body needed to survive and so she was improvising by assuming that he could eat the same things as her since he spied some of the same stuff on her dish.

It wasn't a bad assumption for an educated guess. Nor was it entirely off since he had noticed some similarities the two of their species. So naturally, instead of simply pushing the dish away and jumping up to go hunting for fruits, Mobian honey- a very sweet syrupy substance that was used to make candy by his people, for their young- and some vegetables to eat; however since she had gone to the apparent trouble of giving him something to eat, he'd eat it.

Or at the very least force himself too since he didn't want to be wasteful as Chris finished piling things onto his plate and finally pulled away and then said. "Okay, sorry about the wait- Sonic. I gave you at least three times as much as I would eat because I figured you must be really hungry after sleeping for the past several days since getting hurt."

Sonic's ears twitched slightly and he nodded his head in understanding and looked down at what she had placed before him.

Noting with some distaste that there was some more of the weird yellow stuff on one side of his plate, while next to it was two separate piles of what looked like meat (one pile of strips, and another pile of patties) and next to that was a slight pile of what looked like thickly sliced bread with a peculiar- sweet smell to them that she then drizzled in syrup.

And next to his plate was a bowl with different colored stuff in it that smelled..._familiar_.

His eyes flickered away from the pile of food on his plate and back to Chris as she picked up a silvery piece of metal and watched as she used it to take a bite of the yellow stuff. Flattening his ears back against his head, he picked up the same silvery piece of metal and decided to try and eat some of the yellow stuff and speared some on the tins of the eating utensil and raised the yellow stuff up to just below his nose and sniffed at it and perked up slightly upon realizing that it didn't smell unappetizing. It merely looked unappetizing.

_Good to know_, He thought as he took a bite and swallowed it without bothering to chew as Chris paused from eating to ask, "So...uh... Where are you from Sonic?"

Sonic paused with his eating utensil in his mouth, his expression somewhat comical as he regarded her for a moment before pulling the utensil from his mouth and licking his lips and saying, "Mobius."

"Mobius? I've never heard of a place like that," Chris said before asking curiously, "Is it a country?" It was on the tip of her tongue to ask if perhaps 'Mobius' was a lab or zoo in some country that he had possibly escaped from, but stopped herself when it occurred to her that Sonic, as a mutant or whatever- Being asked if he had escaped from a zoo or lab might upset or even anger him. Making him think that she perhaps saw him as less than a sentient being capable of thought, and reason.

That however was not the case with her. Being that Sonic was capable of thought, and reason just like any other human- despite being furry and having quills running along his spine that were nearly as thick as Sonic's fingers- Chris saw him as another (albeit very special) person in need of care and protection from a world that wouldn't understand him and probably seek to destroy him.

Sonic took another, larger, bite of his food and swallowed it whole as well- not really too concerned with choking since his throat worked like a snakes and could expand to meet the requirements of his body when needed. So in truth he could swallow things the size of his foot or more without trouble. Though it wasn't something that he recommended doing often since it left the muscles of his throat feeling a little sore, and shook his head no as he prepared another bite of food.

"Not a country. Nothing here is familiar to me so I can only assume that I've traveled a greater distance than I initially thought," He said as he looked away from his plate just long enough to look out over the lawn and the area around his mate's home before saying, "The plants are different. The tree's aren't like anything I've seen before. The air isn't fresh, nor is the water as clean as it should be. Both have the smell and taste of toxin's. The gravity makes my body feel heavier than steel plates..." Sonic stopped speaking for a moment when he realized what he'd just said revealed a little too much about his body's anatomy and glanced at her to see if she had been paying attention.

If the shell shocked expression was any indication, she'd heard alright. And Sonic felt like kicking himself for speaking so freely so soon. But dammit, she was his mate and had every right to know every small detail about him. Even the things about his anatomy and abilities too. However he wouldn't tell her everything right this moment. He feared that if he did she might reject him outright if she knew everything about him so soon.

"G-Gravity? S-Steel plates?" Chris echoed his words as she tried to wrap her mind around what he had just more or less admitted. And when she finally figured out what Sonic had said, she paled a little bit as her heart sped up in her chest and became a nervous fluttering as she wondered.

Was Sonic an alien?


	8. Chapter 8

Okay- obviously I need to do something about the original way this chap went.

So... here is the re do.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sonic studied Chris in silence for a moment as he slightly narrowed his eyes at her while she paled a little bit and set her eating utensils down and asked in a nervous sounding tone, "Sonic- T-This is important so I need you to answer me honestly...but, are you an alien?"

Sonic thinned his lips a bit in displeasure at her insinuation that he might try lying to her and glowered at her for a second as he turned the word over in his mind. Trying to correctly figure out it's meaning.

But there was no such word in his language. Which was a problem since he had nothing to indicate it's meaning. Sighing softly he set his utensils aside then steepled his fingers and peered at her over the top of his knuckles and asked- reluctantly, "What is an alien?" And why the hell did the thought of him being one frighten her? He wondered while he patiently waited for her reply.

Chris seemed to struggle with something for a moment before answering his question with what could only have been a definition of sorts. "Alien- A foreign body or object of unknown origin."

Sonic mulled over the words she had just spoken before curtly nodding his head and saying slowly, "Then yes, I apparently am an alien." Because nothing he had seen so far of this strange new place even remotely resembled his home. So it was only logical that he must be an alien of some sorts. Though he still hadn't grasped all the fundamentals of the issue. It was very apparent to him that the fact that he was an alien was a source of concern for Chris.

_Damn Knuckles and his precious frigging emeralds for causing this mess. _Sonic thought darkly as Chris finally said in an eerily calm voice, "Alright. I can deal with you being an alien. But if you're going to stay here there are things that I need to know about you. Not the rest of you're kind- just you. One of those things is latent ability. Are you good at anything in particular? Anything that makes you stand out?"

"There are a lot of things," Sonic said gently before going on to say, "I can run faster than the speed of sound and in some cases the speed of light..."

Chris gaped at him for a moment before squeaking, "Get out..." To which Sonic stood and started to do as she asked when she finally yelled out, "No wait! I didn't mean 'get out' as in get out of my home. It's a figure of speech! And would't moving that fast rip your body apart?" she asked as he sat back down.

"It would if I were any other Mobian. However I was specifically bred for speed," Among other things, Sonic thought with a shrug as he went on. "My bones are denser, and more difficult to break. And in some atmosphere's my bones can become even denser than they already are."

"Wha? Wait a second- If you tried running in that condition then wouldn't you-" Chris didn't get to finish her sentence before he cut her off.

"Rupture organs and tear muscles and other things? Yeah, but I have a uniquely fast healing ability that would keep me alive regardless. On the down side though if I tried to run across the surface of a body of water and tripped- I'd sort of sink like a rock and would go into a sort of suspended animation like phase that would last until I was fished out."

"That's not possible." Chris said in disbelief, her expression more or less telling him that she didn't believe him as she said. "Even if your body was stuck in a state of suspended animation, you would need air and food to survive."

Sonic considered her words for a moment and almost lifted his hand up to his neck where his blue fur hid the little slits that acted as gills when he was in the water. He wasn't sure if he should point them out or not since it would mean more or less pointing out just _how_ a-typical he was for a tenth generation Mobian hedgehog.

After all his family tree was littered with genetic freaks. Most of which had been experiments.

But that was neither here nor there. Genetic freak or not- he had been doing the impossible ever since his eyes first opened as an infant and he had found himself abandoned to whatever fate had in store for him. He had learned to hunt, to gather, to learn the bounderies of other creatures and which ones to steer clear of as a child, he'd learned to study others and their habits and behavior patterns- because doing so had saved his life on more than one occasion.

He had a quick mind. And was an even quicker study when it came to languages, and customs of different people. He could read, and write and do complicated mathematical equasions. He could take one look at something and then build it from scratch within a few hours (only if he decided it needed to get done quickly). He could work weapons and other things that he'd never seen before.

An aspect of his life that he didn't understand no matter how much he tried too. It was like some distant part of his mind was locked away. He sometimes felt it reaching out for him, but he couldn't catch it before it slipped away again. All he knew was that something wasn't right about himself. He was just _different_ from other Mobians. So much so that he had begun to catalog the differences around the time he hit adulthood.

Chris cleared her throat, snapping him out of his thoughts so that he could look across the table at her as she said, "We can talk more about you and your abilities later. Why don't we finish eating then I'll check your wounds. Unless you're already done eating, that is."


	9. Chapter 9

Once Sonic was done eating what he deemed more than his weight in the foods that had been given to him (because he kept going back for more until it all ran out) and noted that Chris had only eaten a small bit of her own food while he had practically wolfed down everything in sight. He began to feel badly for eating so much when she might have wanted seconds or been disgusted by his eating habits.

Honestly he didn't care which. He just knew that he'd have to restrain himself a bit better in the future.

Still he had been more than surprised when Chris had smiled at him, still obviously feeling friendly despite the inadequate amount of food to sate her own needs, and gracefully got to her feet and pulled his chair out. Causing him to stiffen a bit since it meant she was partially behind him, while he analyzed her actions. Unsure if they were merely the actions of someone being polite or if they were intended for some other, perhaps more sinister purpose.

He shrugged it off as not mattering any when she motioned for him to follow her back through the glass door that they had come out of earlier, this time, her back was to him sending him into a semi state of shock as she stepped through the door first and told him in a soft tone to go ahead and sit down as she disappeared into the bathroom. Nodding his head numbly he meandered over to the bed and sat down on the edge and waited for her to come to him as he tried to recall the last time anyone had been so trusting as to turn their back on him when doing so meant that he could easily sneak up on them and kill them if he so desired.

After all turning you're back on someone you didn't know on Mobius meant either you were a fool or you had a death wish.

Sometimes both.

But for Chris to turn her back on him after learning that he was of such a foreign nature to her land... Having that kind of trust put in him was- well- it felt like she had just handed him a very precious and special gift. One that he had every intention of holding onto and cultivating _carefully. _

"Ah, here we are," Chris said as she finished rustling around and came back into the room with a small white box with a big red plus sign on it tucked carefully under one arm. "I knew Tanaka put it somewhere after wee used it to patch you up, but I distinctly told him to put it on my desk so that I could find it."

Sonic said nothing as she set the box down next to him and then sat down so that it was in between them. Sonic's emerald green eyes flickered down and glared at the little box as if he'd like nothing more than to slap it off the bed and gather Chris up in his arms and purr in her ear for a while. And he might have done just that if Chris wasn't so busy digging around inside of the damned thing that he might accidentally take one or both of her hands off if he did slap the box across the room.

The stupid thing, Sonic thought jealously. His Chris was touching it when she should be touching- His mind sputtered to a halt when Chris sat back a bit and reached out to take one of his bandage wrapped arms and gently unwrapped it after mentioning something about him telling her if she hurts him. He gave her a dumbstruck look and a nod of his head to confirm that he heard her before his mind started up again and he thought, _Yeah. Fat chance of you hurting me Red. _

Which was true for the most part. Though his appearance in her world hadn't been ideal and had hurt like hell. Unless she dropped him from an unmentionable height...he seriously doubted that she could hurt him even if she tried. But if was strangely sweet of her to be so considerate of him about his wounds.

Despite the fact that he doubted that they were even on his body anymore. Aside from faint scar tissue here and there that is.

Chris had just finished unwrapping his arm and was trying to check the deep gnash that had been in the skin, just under the short fur when she realized that she was looking at healed skin. _There's no way- _She thought in denial as she glanced up at Sonic who looked back at her. The perfect picture of innocence.

"Something wrong?" He asked her in a bemused tone as she frowned then after a moment or so her frown turned into a scowl.

"I- You were- Where is-"

Sonic flattened his ears back against his head and let out a soft amused laugh before reminding her, "Healing ability. I told you about it over breakfast, remember."

"That's some healing ability," Chris said with another frown as she moved on to his next injury and upon seeing that it was gone too moved on to his next one all while complaining that he must be part wizard or something. Leaving Sonic to frown at her words and try to think of what a wizard was when Chris sighed and started to put everything that she had taken out of that damnable box, back inside of it while he went back to glaring at it and wishing that he could slap it across the room.

Seriously. What was so damned interesting about the stupid thing that his Chris couldn't set it aside and- "Well I can honestly say that I didn't expect you to have healed so quickly despite being told about your healing ability at breakfast." Chris said as she finally finished putting everything back into the box and shut it just in time for Sonic to let out an unintelligible, "Huh?" slip past his lips.

Damn! He had been so focused on the stupid box that he had completely missed what she had said. "But then after you mentioned it, I guess that I shouldn't be surprised by the lack of wounds."

His ears twitched slightly as he blinked and tilted his head just a little bit to the left and said, "Oh..." Oh so that's what she had been going on about. He thought as she started to pick up the box and move to get off of the bed causing him to panic a bit and grab one of her wrists and pull her off balance just enough for him to manage to give her a grazing kiss on the forehead without alarming her to the fact that her head was dangerously close to his mouth and if he was of a mind too, he could probably swallow it after ripping it from her shoulders.

Not that he was going to say anything about that. He felt awkward enough once he let her go.

His heart was hammering in his chest, and his face was flushed and if he wasn't mistaken- his libido had just gotten jump started which could be problematic to him in the near future. Chris however just looked at him blankly as she touched the spot where he had kissed her. He couldn't sense any real reaction from her at all.

No elevated heart rate. No scent of arousal. No flush to her lovely skin.

Nothing. Nada.

It would have been almost embarrassing if it didn't infuriate him so damned much.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hmm... _Chris thought as she absently continued to rub the spot on her forehead where Sonic had kissed her while she observed him glaring at the first aid kit that she had pulled out. _What the hell had he been trying to do? _She wondered as she finally dropped her hand away from her head and stared at him for a second. Had that been some misguided attempt at showing gratitude? Or perhaps his species used little bits of affection as a way to reward- _Gah!_ She wasn't a dog dammit. Shaking her head as if to clear it, she watched Sonic as he moved around within her sight.

Stretching his limbs at first then blurring and disappearing from one spot only to wind up in another faster than her eyes could track. He did this several times before appearing in front of her out of nowhere- just like a frigging ghost!- and held his hand out to her. "You look like you're upset." He said as she took a moment to slip her small hand in his and let him pull her to her feet before giving an unlady like snort and saying,

"I'm not upset," Which sort of was a lie since she wasn't sure what to do with him now that he was completely healed. "I just don't know what to do with you now."

"Do with me?" Sonic echoed her words in a somewhat surprised tone as he covertly glanced back at her bed. She may not know what to do with him, but he already had a hundred or so different ideas of what to do with her. All he had to do was forego his initial thoughts of exploring and observing her species in lieu of backing her over to the bed until she fell so that he could follow her down...

Hn, well that was odd. His mind was running away with him. It didn't usually.

"Maybe I should take you exploring," Chris finally said in a thoughtful tone that made Sonic blink as she continued on, "I have to leave soon anyways." Sonic's ears flattened back against his head for a moment as he let her small hand slip from his grasp as she carefully pushed past him and made her way over to her dresser and grabbed two things. One was a compact of some kind. And the other thing was a small black ring that she then used to tie her hair back in a high ponytail.

"Why?" Sonic asked curiously, wondering what was so important that it would draw her away from her home. Sure he needed to explore but he could always do it alone since he didn't want her to be dragged into anything that he couldn't escape from himself.

She was his mate dammit. It was his job to protect her for gods sake!

Chris made a humming sound as she shrugged on a long dark piece of clothing that fell to the back of her knees and belted it at the waist after tucking something that looked suspiciously like a weapon inside it's dark folds before she bothered to even reply, "Because for the past week the city I call home has been under attack. I think that's why your appearance the other day shocked me so much. Aliens attacking for some reason- I can understand-"

"But you don't want to believe one of your own could attack you're home." Sonic said softly, ignoring what she had just insinuated for obvious reasons, while understanding all too well how she must be feeling. He had been in her place far too many times to mention in his young life.

"Yeah, well anyways, it's a good thing that it's the weekend since I work part time on a task force when I'm not at school or taking care of other things. Of course my cover story is that I'm just some spoiled rich girl who just happens to be a delinquent. So- Interested in tagging along to meet the ones responsible for attacking my home?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes at her slightly as she grabbed something that had been propped against a chair across the room and wondered what sort of weapon such a thin stick could prove to be when there was an almost inaudible clicking sound followed by the blinding gleam of a silvery blade that had to be as long as Chris was tall. Sonic gave her an calculating look then flashed her a feral looking smile before replying, "You really got to ask?"

"So that's a yes?"

"It's more than a yes." He confirmed. It was a 'hell yes'.

She smiled at him as she put the blade away and bowed her head to him before saying. "Then we should get going." And flipped open the compact that she had grabbed earlier and put it up to her ear and barked out, "Bring the car around." then snapped it closed and glanced at him again and motioned with her head for him to follow her and walked over to a door that he had noticed earlier but had merely not mentioned.

He zipped around the bed to where she was and automatically fell into step next to her as she took the first step outside of the safest place for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic wasn't sure what he had been expecting when Chris had asked him if he wanted to come with her in dealing with the creatures known as 'terrorists'. But what he was seeing now, certainly hadn't been it. He had expected diplomacy, negotiations- God knew that Chris certainly gave the appearance of going to use one of those two ways to deal with the ones attacking her home.

What he hadn't expected was to see the damage and devastation while riding in the great metal beast she had called for. Nor had he expected the surge of rage that had nearly made his blood boil as he had seen up close; perhaps a little too close, the men, women and children- all different ages, all covered in injuries and ripped and torn clothing. Some were even covered in blood and crying by the roadside.

And upon reaching their destination, an building that was so damaged by time and the elements that it looked as if it would fall down upon their heads at any given moment, they had been met by no less than a dozen furless males of Chris's species. Each one a great deal older than Chris herself, if the height and weight of their bodies plus the muscle they carried on them was any indication at all.

He narrowed his eyes at them as he studied them while one of them yelled out a demand, there was no finesse, no elegance, no 'please give us what we want'. Merely an, "We want you to give in to our demands." The words, _Or else, _hung unsaid in the air between the group and his mate giving Sonic the strong urge to roll his eyes in disgust as he glanced at Chris to see how she would respond to the guy's demand.

He hoped for her sake and the sake of her people that she didn't give in to the piece of shit.

After all, he'd seen his type before. They do something drastic to get attention then make demands based on greed and such. And if one gave in thinking that they were doing what was best- but the demands never stopped. And more people _always_ got hurt.

But he had been both shocked and startled when Chris suddenly shouted, "Go to hell!" Drew her sword and charged the boss guy, leaving him there gaping for just a second before he realized that if he didn't jump in and help out then his mate would be killed by the other guys closing in on her.

The fight itself only lasted for ten maybe fifteen minutes and during that time Chris took out almost five guys while Sonic busied himself with taking out the others. But once it was over and they were all rounded up and bound while Chris pulled out her communication's device and called for someone to come to the run down wear house and pick the group up as Sonic thought, _Whoa. Amazing. _

Everything he'd seen Chris do, every punch, every maneuver, every ruthless strike of her blade- had left a lasting impression on him. Something that wasn't an easy thing to do. Especially if one didn't know Sonic well enough to know what could intimidate him.

But _damn_ did his girl intimidate him. He thought as he stared at her wide eyed as one of the bad guys snarled something at her and promptly got one of Chris's feet upside his head- causing Sonic to almost cringe in sympathy as the guy yowled in pain from the force of the kick.

"Damn moron." Chris growled as she walked over to him and stood there just glaring at the group as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Was that necessary?" Sonic asked curiously and almost jumped back away from Chris when she turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye for a moment before replying.

"Necessary, no. But fun..." Ah, Sonic though nervously as he looked away for a second, his ears flattening against his head. So his future mate was _that_ kind of person. Nice to know since it might one day save him from her wrath. Though she didn't exactly give him the impression of wanting to kick him in the head, thank god. He wasn't sure if his skull could take such punishment.


End file.
